Diecisiete
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Diecisiete escalones separan a Sherlock de la lógica y sensatez de la locura y magia de un ser un humano común... Participa el el reto The Game is on del foro I am Sherlocked. Beta Violette Moore...


**Diecisiete**

 _Oh, Dios (ejem, él no tiene nada que ver aquí, solo es una expresión), es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fic desde el punto de vista exclusivo de Sherlock, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor._

" _Larga vida y prosperidad al Imperio de Scotland Yard"_

Beta: **Violette Moore.**

Las tres de la madrugada y sigo tan despierto como si fuera medio día, sentado en mi sofá intento por vigésima tercera vez permanecer en mi palacio mental una hora consecutiva, pero ha sido difícil hasta este instante. ¿Qué me está perturbando tanto? Siento como una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, la típica, la burlona, porque así es, estoy burlándome de la situación en la cual me encuentro. Suspiro ruidosamente a la vez que alzo mi mano para despeinarme el cabello en un gesto desesperado claro indicio de frustración.

¿Qué ocasiona esto? Es tiempo de que lo acepte plenamente. Cada vez que ingreso a mi palacio mental, recorro todos sus salones, la biblioteca, los diferentes cuartos, pero me temo que a pesar que pueden ser contados como cientos de habitaciones e incluso sospecho miles, todos los pasillos tienden a dirigirme a uno en específico.

Esa habitación está en lo más alejada del centro de mi palacio, es más cualquiera diría que es el cuarto de arrinconar cosas o incluso escobas, por el hecho de que su puerta no es como las demás, hechas de maderas finas y raras, desde la caoba, cedro rojo, cedro blanco, pino, de grandes dimensiones y finamente talladas, porque cada una resguarda cosas demasiado importantes, incluso algunas tienen cerraduras de alta seguridad, porque contienen lo más valioso o lo más peligroso de mi palacio mental.

Sigo recorriendo esos pasillos iluminados por la luz del sol que entra a raudales por los grandes ventanales con su forma de arco y sus vitrales que descomponen la luz en diferentes gamas de colores luminosos y brillantes a la vez reflejan sus figuras de diversas formas, desde mariposas hasta personajes divinizados por los humanos comunes.

Lo recorro durante varios minutos, subo y bajo, intento encontrar mi habitación especial donde podré descansar hasta sentirme completamente en control de todos mis sentidos y más importante mi mente; pero…

¡No!, he vuelto al mismo sitio, ese pasillo que conduce a la misma habitación casi insignificante, pero a la que más me desconcierta e incita a entrar; el cuarto de John. Estoy frente a su puerta, la cual es bastante modesta, hecha de roble blanco, tallada escasamente, a pesar de no ser una madera preciosa es de las más resistentes y fuertes que se puede encontrar en este mundo, tal como su dueño. La manija es tan simple, no tiene donde insertar una llave, únicamente es girar el pomo y entrar. La curiosidad como de costumbre gana.

Abro esa puerta y es una habitación pequeña, cálida, muy cálida, al fondo está una chimenea encendida de pocas dimensiones, dando ese calor inigualable, frente a ella una alfombra con una dimensión mesurada, que va de la chimenea al ventanal, el cuarto es pequeño a comparación al del resto del palacio, en una esquina inferior veo una mesa donde está una laptop encendida, una tetera eléctrica y una caja de tés de diferentes sabores, una taza hecha de cerámica japonesa, con el único adorno de una flor de cerezo en un fondo negro, es pequeña pero ancha; junto a ella está otra taza alta y esbelta sin ningún adorno, muy típica inglesa solo que del mismo color que la pequeña… negra, de paredes delgadas pero seguramente igual de resistente que su compañera. Junto a la mesa está una silla giratoria de color rojo, al parecer muy placentera, aparentemente, el dueño seguramente pasa muchas horas sentado en ella.

Continuo inspeccionando el cuarto, libros de medicina desperdigados por todos lados sonrío ante esto, las malas costumbres se contagian. En la esquina contraria veo un closet semi abierto, nuevamente mi curiosidad me conduce, donde puedo ver como asoman vestimentas de un hombre, de estatura corta a comparación mía, está lleno de suéteres esponjosos, de colores claros con patrones de tejido ridículo o poco llamativos, pantalones de mezclilla, camisas a cuadros, chamarras de loneta oscura, solo un par de trajes uno de los cuales vio mejores épocas, no así el más reciente, de color azul intenso con líneas grises muy delicadas, parece haber sido especialmente hecho para su dueño a su medida ¿Regalo de un amante? Espero que no y lo más llamativo es un uniforme de gala del ejército, de pantalones azul marino con franja roja, con la casaca de rojo encendido pero con franjas azules, cruzándole en el pecho sus condecoraciones y ciñéndole el cinturón reglamentario para en tonos ocres con borlas doradas, ahí en el fondo me asomo y esta la gorra de plato de color negro con el visillo dorado y una estrella dorada. El dueño debe verse sumamente gallardo cuando se lo pone.

Mi vista sigue recorriendo, ahora se posa en la cama, una individual, no puedo evitar un gesto de disgusto, con agrado la cambiaría por una matrimonial o una más grande. Es colcha ridícula que desentona con todo, de color beige, se me tendrá que ocurrir algún experimento para deshacerme de ella, podría cambiarla con una de color vino.

Giro cuando escucho un ruido a mis espaldas, seguramente es el dueño de esta habitación, si, así es, ahí está John, toda esto gritaba desde que puse un pie dentro quien era el propietario, no hay donde huir, pues está frente a la puerta impidiéndome salir, al parecer se da cuenta de mis tribulaciones porque se hace a un lado y se dirige frente al ventanal, se está haciendo tarde porque la luz de la chimenea se hace más perceptible.

Mi corazón late desacompasado ¿Qué me ocurre?, giro para ver a John quien está observando el paisaje que le da, ¿Qué podría ver desde ahí? El instinto de investigar nuevamente me invade y mis pies se ordenan a sí mismos dirigirse hasta ahí. Lo que veo es increíble, porque la ventana no tiene vitrales sino cristales transparentes, como si no existiese una barrera entre esta habitación y el exterior, la vista daba no a los jardines esplendorosos típicos de su palacio, donde todo era ordenado y lleno de color verde, sino daba hacia un paisaje montañoso, que a la vez era enmarcado por un lago a estos momentos grisáceo como el cielo pronto aparecerían las estrellas, incluso las más brillantes ya aparecerían, ¿Cuáles? No importaba, lo más sorprendente era como todo esto se reflejaba en el rostro del dueño de la habitación, era todo paz y serenidad. Se giró para ir a sentarse encima de la alfombra que daba frente a la chimenea, su trayecto se desvió para tomar su laptop y cuando estuvo en posición cómoda la colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a escribir sin interrupción.

El sonido de las teclas y el crepitar de la chimenea era todo lo que se escuchaba ahí, las luces del fuego daba matices interesantes a ese rostro concentrado, en segundos fruncía el ceño, en otros sonreía, me acerqué igualmente lleno de duda, para ver como el cursor corría la igual que los dedos de John sobre el teclado.

Las palabras se amontonaban en renglones, tras renglones, de alguna manera siempre adulándole, pero a la vez casi comparándolo con una máquina, ahí estaba escribiendo la aventura que involucró a la _Mujer._

" _Y no es que sintiera por Irene Adler nada parecido al amor. Todas las emociones, y en especial ésa, resultaban abominables para su inteligencia fría y precisa pero admirablemente equilibrada. Siempre lo he tenido por la máquina de observar y razonar más perfecta que ha conocido el mundo; pero como amante no habría sabido qué hacer. Jamás hablaba de las pasiones más tiernas, si no era con desprecio y sarcasmo. Eran cosas admirables para el observador, excelentes para levantar el velo que cubre los motivos y los actos de la gente. Pero para un razonador experto, admitir tales intrusiones en su delicado y bien ajustado temperamento equivalía a introducir un factor de distracción capaz de sembrar de dudas todos los resultados de su mente. Para un carácter como el suyo, una emoción fuerte resultaba tan perturbadora como la presencia de arena en un instrumento de precisión o la rotura de una de sus potentes lupas"._

¡Oh, John!, jamás debería compararle así, ¿No veía acaso que lo único remotamente casi humano en él, era precisamente él?, con sus horrendos suéteres de lana, con sus pantalones de mezclilla que a veces maravillosos, se acentuaban lo necesario y se ajustaban a sus piernas de una manera envidiable.

Casi estaba junto a él, encima de él, oliendo esa aroma de champú de manzana mezclado con el olor del fuego, esa dulzura y calidez que desprendía, como una taza de cocoa caliente que lo hechizaba hasta lo indecible y le hacía pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con los casos, ni lógica, ni nada… De pronto sentía como si le quemara su cercanía era siempre este momento cuando su mente analítica decidía expulsarlo apresuradamente de esa habitación.

Ya nuevamente en el sofá de su sala, abría sus ojos a las penumbras, a penas iluminados por las luces de la calle. Todo estaba en silencio, fijó su vista en el reloj de la pared su manecilla segundera avanzaba silenciosamente, midiendo el tiempo, algo tan intangible y con el cual se mide casi todo, incluso los sentimientos.

Se levantó. John siempre había sido ese enigma tan llamativo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, fue casi encontrar una especie nueva que requería ser estudiada a fondo y lo hizo, lo que descubrió podía resumirse en una palabra: Paradójico.

Era un médico que quitó vidas durante su estancia en el ejército, lealtad más allá de lo inimaginable, pero eso no le impedía decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, causándole muchas ocasiones sonrisas reales o en otras demostrarle donde estaba la luz o el error que estaba cometiendo por lo cual no llegaba a la solución, igual podía darle un golpe (que a veces merecía) o un abrazo salido de la nada, esto último es lo que comenzó a provocar ciertas reacciones indeseables en su cuerpo, las cuales en un principio repudiaba pero ahora ya no era así, sino incluso las anhelaba más.

Alzó su vista solo para ver las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de John, era tan solo diecisiete escalones, que conducían a esa habitación tan diferente de su palacio mental pero tan igual en esencia, por su habitante. Diecisiete pasos que podrían conducirlo a ese mundo imaginario llamado cielo o infierno. Diecisiete escalones que John jamás se había tomado la molestia de contarlos, algo demasiado trivial, pero en su caso, si está consciente, porque era lo que le separaba la inteligencia, lógica, cordura de la insensatez, pasión y definitivamente locura…

La irracionalidad estaba sometiendo su lógica, pero ahora al escuchar ese quejido, seguramente John tenía otra pesadilla. Sus piernas cobraron vida propia y lo guiaron hasta esa puerta tan normal como la de la mayoría de esas casas de la zona. Abrió lo más lento posible, no era imposible hacerlo, ahora estaba ahí frente a la cama, estaba prácticamente en la oscuridad. La habitación era casi idéntica, solo le faltaba la chimenea, la alfombra y el ventanal.

Ahí estaba ya John, removiéndose inquieto, se acerco lento para no hacer crujir la madera, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Sujetó su mano unos segundos, retirándola inmediatamente, para luego volver a ponerla, su ceño fruncido se relajó. Un extraño impulso le obliga a recostarse junto a él, la cama no es muy espaciosa, pero el ser delgado tiene sus ventajas, así que no ocupará demasiado espacio, solo es cuestión de acomodarse.

Vuelve a caer en el influjo de John, en su aroma, que ejerce una magia poderosa sobre de si, le domina, le subyuga y le hace temblar de miedo, porque si sucumbe será como estar probando la droga más adictiva del mundo y después de eso no podrá dejarla.

—¿Sherlock?— ve como John levanta la cabeza para mirarle, lo que temía, se ha despertado, pero al parecer no reconoce del todo su realidad porque vuelve a colocarla en el mismo sitio cerrando sus ojos a causa del estado de duerme vela, busca su calor se acerca, su cercanía le perturba en demasía, aun así se permite un momento de debilidad y es quien se acerca para percibir el calor emanando de ese cuerpo, su boca pronuncia palabras ininteligibles, pero aun así logra escuchar una frase que le saca de cualquier duda. —Me gusta que estés aquí, conmigo Sherlock—. Y contra todo pronóstico es rodeado por un par de brazos que lo acunan como si fuera un infante, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de John; mientras revuelve con una mano su cabello y lo besa en la coronilla.

Eso no se lo esperaba, dejándolo completamente paralizado, fue como una ligera descarga eléctrica. Se queda quieto hasta que percibe como nuevamente John entra en estado de sueño profundo. Su mente analítica grita ¡Vete!, ¡Aléjate!, mientras otra parte de su mente, la emocional está ronroneando como una mascota peluda que ha sido envuelta en toallas calientes y no quiere salirse de estas. Es tan cálido y cómodo.

El sueño lo vence y este nuevamente su mente empieza a trabajar. Si fuera un humano normal, creería que John es un hechicero poderoso que ha ejercido una magia poderosa sobre él, donde es su presencia quien provoca que su latir se acelere, su sonrisa que sus pupilas se dilaten, que su boca se reseque por las ganas de probar su piel y labios, sus manos piquen de ansias por tocar partes que jamás ha tocado en otra persona; al menos viva.

Si, sería la magia del cuerpo de John, sus labios y sus besos quien obrarían el casi milagro de provocar que su cuerpo reaccionara y se sintiera tan vivo al estar sobrecargado de sensaciones que difícilmente algún día podría borrar.

Sería tan fácil, conseguir propanolol que le ayudara a borrarle la memoria a John, después de haber tenido actividades físicas placenteras, desde los besos, abrazos, caricias, mordidas, hasta la unión de sus cuerpos de todas las maneras posibles, tan solo porque aunque práctico y analítico era incapaz de enfrentarse a todas esas emociones que desestabilizan su sistema.

Conforme pasaron las horas finalmente se siente liberado de esos brazos y le es posible huir a su sitio original. Vuelve a bajar esos diecisiete escalones pero ahora con pesar, de saberse incapaz de realizar lo que su lado emocional indica, porque el lógico ha ganado nuevamente por el día de hoy, ya mañana verá si nuevamente podrá hacer lo mismo, o esta ocasión si ganará su lado irracional…

….

Lo que Sherlock no vio fue como John abría los ojos cuando abandonaba la habitación. –Oh, Sherlock ¿Hasta cuándo aceptarás esa parte humana tuya?— Mientras una sonrisa triste asomó en rostro, mirando hacia la ventana la luz grisácea que anunciaba el amanecer.

Fin.


End file.
